How We Feel
by mostlyicarlyfanfic
Summary: Set after iLoveyou... Sam&Freddie cope with their breakup , You couldn't be more gone From falling apart to fighting mad From wanting you back to not even caring I've felt it all I've been to the wall - lyrics inspired by this story READ:)- completed
1. If Only We knew

_chapter 1 of my story How we Feel_

_( Sam Puckett&Freddie Benson- after iLoveyou)_

_chapterone: If they only knew how much it hurts them both_

just a girl with a broken heart, that's what she is, sam puckett the once strongest and daring devil turned in an instant into a girl who's lost herself, she doesn't know where she stands in this world, depression it's taking over her, pain becomes a good thing and just the thought of seeing him makes her want to throw up.

so she did what was best, she tried to avoid him , of course she had to go to iCarly but anything else her reply was she was not going, She had to see him last night in the studio, she caught a expression on his face which didn't make sense, she saw pain and sorrow for just a second.. and she figured it out, Freddie benson is an amazing actor and she is an amazing actresss both not knowing they're playing this role..

She moved from her position sitting on the floor to her bed, she wore black ripped jeans and a leather jacket with her black converse which stopped just above her ankle.

In bushwell plaza, he was a mess, he saw her last night and didn't know how to react, he saw her sad side, the one she's hidden all her life, she forgot to rebuild the walls and he could see right through her. He studied her last night, her face showed no emotion but pain. He wanted it to stop , It killed him to think He was causing her this pain, but she looked dead to the world, the only thing that was sam ish was her hair, she was there in person but in spirit she was already gone.

Freddie sits at his door which he slide down and cried last night before getting up, he cursed out loud then slammed his fist into the door"why did it end like this ." he screamed out as if someone could tell him but the room went silent except from his clock with the hands ticking around at each number.

Sam also screamed and cursed out loud, that's one of the unique things about them together, they both think a like and don't even know they do it. she grabbed her pillow and cried into it while he had fresh tears running down his face, if they only knew how much they both were hurting right now.


	2. Figuring Us out

Marissa Benson is worried about her son, she was home when he came in,his expression showed pain and she wanted to know what was wrong with her boy, she had never saw him so hurt in over the years she's looked after him than what he came in like that night.  
She still wonders what's wrong when she hears him most nights crying, she wants to step in but she was advised not to and to let him work it out for himself.

Carly Shay picked up her phone and dialled Sam's number but it went to voice mail.  
"Sam, it's Carly, call me back, I'm worried about you."

She sighed and put down her phone. She saw them the most last night and she knows they'd be better off if they were still with each other. she couldn't believe how much it effected them though, they were more than just a silly teenage couple." Freddie and Sam were deeper in love than anybody she had ever seen in her whole entire life. They fact that they were throwing it away, didn't please her at all.

Sam stared at her phone , until it let out a loud beep at the end of her bed, she picked it up and the screen flashed "Carlotta 4 missed calls.", one voice mail she sighed and opened the voice mail and decided that now was not the time to call Carly back, and she put her phone down.

Sam got up from her bed and walked to the door which just rang, she opened it and was confused to see Carly standing there." hey Sam". Carly greeted her, "hey Carls, what you doing here?". "we need to talk, your coming with me"." before Sam could protest she was out the door and on her way to Bushwell Plaza.

Freddie was dragged over from his apartment to just before Carly went to get Sam, He didn't know that's where she went though,He Looked over at the kitchen and the elevator and old memories came flooding back before he had time to stop them, He soon was dragged out of thought by hearing her voice, Sam's voice. the door opened before He could hide and they're eye's met for the first time since.

Sam stared into his brown eyes, she got so caught up in them , she forgot where she was, Freddie stared back into her eyes also making him forget where they are. Carly smiled at the sight in front of her.

they couldn't deny it any more this was when they both studied each other and tried to get what they were feeling through they're eyes and expressions.

They both were shocked to find out that they were both in pain for loosing each other, as she thought, He didn't care and He thought she didn't care but they were wrong.

** CLIFFHANGER.**

It's more exciting this way, I have a lot of things to write.

I haven't wrote from last week reasons is:

I'm only posting one chapter at the start of the week and one at the end

I've had prelims and studying to do.

I needed to go over my chapters and try to make them better for you.

please read&review. I would really appreciate it if you reviewed my story's

thank you for being honest about my stories, love feedback so I can try make it better for you guys.


	3. Let's unbreak up, We're pretty abnormal

_chapter the truth the each other_

_2 more chapter's to go..._

everything came flooding back to the two teenagers in the room, the minute their eyes met, all the memories they shared, everything, and Carly had already gone up to the iCarly studio to leave them to talk because they're not running away again..

It suddenly hit sam, where she was, she was in carly's apartment, one of the most memorable places except from the fire escape, He sighed"why did we do it.." he asked and she sat down on the couch with him after her.

"I don't know." her voice was very gentle and that suprised him but he continued on."I didn't want us to end that night at midnight, you know ive never stopped loving you sam puckett.", She thought this was all a dream , which she would wake up and it of been just a memory but this is real and she couldn't believe it.,

she took a deep breath and spoke back"but you went back to fawning over carly, you can't fool me."

Of course she would be so stubborn, that's what he expected of her ," No, I thought by acting like that , maybe you would get jealous and I could see your feelings, if you moved on or if you didn't." she cut him off"I never moved on benson." relief is what he felt and he smiled"good so what now.", Sam sighed"well that's up to you nub." she smiled, and he laughed at his nickname, "so sammy want to be unbreak up." She laughed but nodded and he kissed her and she kissed back. then they pulled away and freddie said"lets go buy us a smoothie." "what about the large one?." freddie smiled and replied"wouldn't expect any less.

Carly walked down from her stairs and smiled when the two left," told you spencer,." "huh no fair." "pay up." "okay." spencer handed over his twenty bucks, he lost the bet...


End file.
